Canary Wharf DLR station
| fare_zone = 2 | image_name = CanaryWharfDLRstation.jpg | image_alt = | caption = Station viewed from the south | latitude = 51.5051 | longitude = -0.0209 | map_type = | years1 = 1991 | years2 = | years3 = | years4 = | years5 = | years6 = | years7 = | years8 = | years9 = | events1 = Opened | events2 = | events3 = | events4 = | events5 = | events6 = | events7 = | events8 = | events9 = | dlrbat0708 = 16.055 | dlrbat0809 = 15.979 | dlrbat1011 = 16.989 | interchange = Canary Wharf LU | interchange_note = }} Canary Wharf DLR station is a Docklands Light Railway (DLR) station in London, England. Built into the base of One Canada Square, between two parts of a shopping centre,Canary Wharf - Transport for London TfL official site Retrieved 2007-09-03 it serves the Canary Wharf office complex. The station itself has six platforms serving three rail tracks and is sheltered by a distinctive elliptical glass roof. The station is located on the DLR between Heron Quays station and West India Quay station, in Travelcard Zone 2, which are in fact the three closest railway stations on the same line in the world. The station is shown on the Tube map as being within walking distance of Canary Wharf tube station,Tube map TfL official site Retrieved 2007-09-03 however Heron Quays DLR station is indicated as closer by around 50 metres. History Canary Wharf station had been part of the original DLR plans, but when the system opened in August 1987 the station was not ready.DLR history timeline TfL official site Retrieved 2007-09-03 It was originally planned that the station would be similar to the original station at Heron Quays, with two small platforms either side of the tracks. It soon became apparent that the Canary Wharf development would produce demand well above the capacity of a simple station. On 17 July 1987 (over a month before the DLR opened to the public) a contract was awarded to GEC-Mowlem Railway Group to rebuild the station into the considerably more elaborate and spacious design that exists today. It was opened in November 1991. Rail service and frequency Canary Wharf is served by two lines of the DLR — Bank to Lewisham and Stratford to Lewisham. Service to Bank comes at 3.5 minute intervals from 6.30am to 10.00am; four minute intervals from 4.30pm to 7.30pm; seven minutes intervals from 7.30pm to 9pm; and ten minute intervals from 5.30am to 6.30am, 10am to 4pm, and 9pm to 12.30am.DLR frequencies TfL official site Retrieved 2007-09-04 There are also occasional services between Tower Gateway and Lewisham or Crossharbour. Transport links London bus route 135, 277, D3, D7, D8 and night bus route N550. See also *Canary Wharf railway station *Canary Wharf tube station References External links * Canary Wharf station on Docklands Light Railway's website Category:Canary Wharf Category:Docklands Light Railway stations in Tower Hamlets Category:Railway stations opened in 1991